Behind Enemy Eyes
by Raphshell
Summary: Their greatest enemy has found a way into their lives, watching, waiting for the perfect moment to strike destroying them from the inside out. Now one brother is left in a race against time to get to his family before it is to late, and everything is lost
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. They belong to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird.

Notes: This story is vaguely based on the 2003 cartoon series. However in this story Shredder is not an utrom, he is a human.

-------

Prologue

-------

**1 month earlier**

Oroku Saki peered at the old woman holding the artifact. He had traveled many miles in search of her. After his last defeat against the turtles he swore vengeance, and he knew exactly how he was going to get it. He was going to hit them where it hurt the most. He was going for their hearts.

-------

**Present day**

"You wanted to see me father?" Karai asked as she entered the room, bowing to Saki.

"Yes Karai, I have a special mission for you. Chaplin has engineered this tracking device" Saki explained opening his palm revealing a tiny green object no larger then a pencil eraser. "I need you to plant this on one of the turtles the next time you come in contact with them. This mission is very important Karai, and I am entrusting it with you."

"I will not fail you father" Karai responded taking the device from Saki. A brief flash of uncertainty crossed her features "May I ask what you are planning?"

"You will learn in time" Saki responded. He had no intentions of revealing his plans to his daughter yet. He knew that she was loyal, but every time they had battled the turtles he could see it in her eyes and in her actions, she actually cared about what happened to those freaks, especially that Leonardo. Had she not been his daughter he probably would have killed her long ago, but he knew in time he would help her see the light.

Saki watched as Karai turned and left the room. She would not fail him. Her honour demanded it. Saki knew that once his daughter had succeeded, the plans would be set into motion. He would have his vengeance.

-------

Hey readers! I know this part is short, but I have big plans for this story! I hope it turns out as good as I have planned in my head. For those who have been reading my other projects, I haven't abandoned them, but this story idea just hit me this morning and I had to get it started.


	2. Chapter 1

Spoiler warnings: Exodus Part Two and Scion of the Shredder

Chapter 1

--

Oroku Saki was triumphant. His daughter had just come to him with the news that her mission that night had been successful. He would see Stockman and Chaplin later on that evening to learn what information the tracking device had picked up. With that knowledge he would learn where it is they lived and hid from the world. Soon he would know every detail of their lives, and of their existence. It was only a matter of time now until he would be able to go through with the next phase of his plan.

Saki gazed out of the window of his home that over looked the Manhattan skyline. Soon he intended to go himself to see where the home of the turtles was. He needed to begin gathering as much information on them as possible. He reflected on his past attempts to finish off his enemies. He now knew that he had been unsuccessful because he had taken little time to learn who they were and what they were capable of. Now he was going to use knowledge as his power and destroy them from the inside.

--

Donatello stretched out on the sofa resting the big bowl of popcorn on his plastron. He had big plans to be lazy and do absolutely nothing which included eating a lot of junk food and watching Mikey's entire scary video library. Things had been rough around the lair lately with all of their enemy's doing stupid things on an almost weekly basis. Now things were quiet, or as Mikey would say 'a little to quiet'.

Don reflected on their most recent battle which happened to be with none other than Karai herself. She had been the cause of a lot of grief in their family, and Don couldn't secretly help think that if it hadn't been for Leonardo's insistence that Karai was indeed a good person and she deserved a chance to right her wrongs, she would have been out of their lives a long time ago, preferably dead. Personally he had gotten the impression somewhere along the way that Leonardo had been harbouring a secret crush on Karai, but after she had stuck him with a sword and later tried to kill them off one by one while Leonardo was in Japan, Don was pretty sure any feelings he may have had for Karai were definitely gone. There was no denying that Karai was a beautiful woman, but she was the daughter of their enemy and there was no way he would ever really trust her.

Just two days ago they had caught the foot, lead by Karai, loading a transport truck with stolen military weapons. Of course they put a stop to the operation and kicked the shell out of the foot ninja, but something about the whole thing seemed strange to Donatello, something he couldn't quite put a finger on. Usually when something that big went down, there was a reason behind it. It was almost as if Karai wanted to be found, because they sure weren't being discreet when he and his brothers caught them in action. Don sighed and shook his head determined not to think of past events, and instead opted to melt his brain a little with some mindless television. Every turtle had to have a break sometimes.

About 20 minutes through the first movie, Raphael came sauntering in the room with a couple of beer in hand. He threw one to Don who gratefully caught it in mid air. Pushing Don's feet gently off of end the sofa, Raphael seated himself beside his brother and helped himself to a handful of popcorn.

It wasn't long after when Mike joined them hurt that he wasn't invited to watch the movie along with his brothers. "Dudes! I can't believe you are watching this movie without me!" Michelangelo ranted as he sat between Raph and Don, forcing Don to completely remove his feet from the comfort of the sofa and into a sitting position. Mike grabbed the bowl of popcorn and helped himself to a rather large handful. He proceeded to talk details of the movie offering bits and pieces of useless trivia that was really distracting.

"MIKEY!" Raphael shouted "We get it already! It's kinda hard to watch this with your lips flapping away"

"Raph you just don't appreciate the fine art of horror film classics" Mikey retorted.

The two of them began an argument, which led to a wrestling match on the sofa, which led to Don's beer split all over his lap. Grumbling to himself while shooting deadly looks towards his sheepish looking brothers, Don made his way to the bathroom where he grabbed a face cloth and cleaned the beer from his legs. Determined that he would watch the rest of the movie, hopefully in peace, Don walked back towards the couch just in time for Leonardo to come speeding out of nowhere and hop into Don's seat. Don folded his arms in front of his plastron and was about to say something, when his dear old blue clad brother grabbed the last handful of popcorn and shoved it in his mouth.

Don stalked over to the couch and rather violently grabbed the empty bowl from his brother who shot him an innocent look. Ignoring it, he went to the kitchen where he had big plans to pop a new bowl for himself just in time to see his beloved father walking out of the kitchen with the last bag freshly popped and steaming.

"Good evening my son." Splinter said happily munching on a handful of popcorn as he passed Donatello "The smell of your popcorn was so delicious, I couldn't resist the temptation to have some for myself"

Donatello watched in utter disbelief as his father walked to his room humming a tune and closed the door behind him. Slapping his hand to his face, Don groaned to himself, gave up and went to his lab where he grabbed his own personally modified water gun. He snuck into the bathroom where he filled his super soaker to the rim. Mustering all of his ninja skills, Donatello was one with the shadows as he crept silently into the living room where his brothers sat innocently watching 'his' movie.

Smirking to himself knowing his brothers were in for the soaking of a life time, Don was about to pull the trigger when…

SPLAT

Don was momentarily stunned when his red clad brother turned and flung his cake at Don's head, leaving chocolaty mess every where.

"I can't believe you knew I was there!" Don cried "I was being stealthy!"

Raphael pointed at the television in front of him "Your reflection bro"

"What I can't believe" Michelangelo said in utter horror "is that you wasted perfectly good chocolate cake!"

Leonardo in the mean time was laughing so hard he had to hold onto his stomach.

Groaning to himself that he was now a mess and lost the element of surprise, Don was determined not to let a perfectly good water gun go to waste. Just as he aimed his gun, his brothers leapt out of the way just in time to avoid the gush of water flying towards them. One by one they all disappeared from the living room. Don was sure they were hiding somewhere nearby. Creeping along the shadows, Don was about to check the kitchen when he saw the outline of one of his brothers dart across the hall way. He didn't have to wonder which one it was, because the small giggle that escaped the shadowy figure was a dead give away it was Mikey. Grinning to himself, Don rushed forward determined to soak his youngest brother, when suddenly Leonardo dropped from the ceiling with his own water soaker and drenched Don in a steady stream.

Looking triumphant Leo turned to run from the hall and into the safety of his bedroom when Raphael came from out of nowhere and soaked Leo.

"Ha ha gotcha fear…" He was cut off by the stream of water that hit him in the face from Michelangelo's water gun. In the mean time, Don took the opportunity to hide himself back in the shadows, and just as Mikey was coming around the corner, Don took pure satisfaction in the soaking he gave to his brother as he lunged forward.

Laughing, the four brothers continued to play for the next couple of hours playing, not noticing their sensei watching them from the safety of the shadows. "Kids" he sighed shaking his head with a smile on his face.

--

Leonardo was the first one up the following morning. He grabbed his mask and other gear he had drying on the back of his chair and put them on. Once in the kitchen, he made himself some breakfast and took morning to reflect on recent events. Mostly the ones involving Karai and what she was doing with military weapons. He didn't hate her, but he didn't trust her anymore. Not after what she had put their family through in the past. He never fully trusted her to begin with; after all she was the daughter of Oroku Saki. He had thought at one time she would have been able to see herself what her father truly was, but he was only kidding himself though; Karai was blind to her father's actions.

Don had mentioned the other day something wasn't right about their last encounter, and Leo had agreed. He wondered more than once if he should go out and try to find her. He felt he should just check in and see what she was up to if nothing else, especially if her father was involved in anyway. However when he voiced his concerns to his master, to his surprise, Splinter immediately rejected the idea of him going alone. Splinter had said that he felt this time it was crucial for him and his brothers to stick together and not leave each others sight. When Leonardo had asked him why he felt that way, Splinter admitted he didn't know what it was that was bothering him, but made his son promise not to leave the lair on his own.

Leo sighed to himself. He felt helpless not doing anything, but on the other hand he didn't want to drag his brothers into potential danger when there wasn't any real reason to do so. He knew his brothers would scoff at that saying they didn't need a baby sitter, especially Raph, but he couldn't help it. It had become instinct for him to keep his family out of danger even though he knew they were more then capable of handling themselves in battle.

After finishing breakfast, Leo went to do his most enjoyed morning ritual after practice. Waking up his brothers. He couldn't help it, but he took a sort of pleasure of watching his brothers drag their lazy butts out of bed because they insisted on staying up so late. He especially loved the mornings they were being extra stubborn which allowed him to do things like tickle Don's nose with a feather and watch him smear whipped cream all over his face, or pelt water balloons at Mikey or like the one time he put Raph's hand in warm water…Raph was out of bed fast and chasing his brother with a murderous look in his eye. Leonardo laughed at the memory. Mikey wasn't the only turtle that enjoyed an occasional prank.

Unfortunately he never got the chance to follow through with his rituals that morning because his brothers stumbled into the kitchen wiping the sleep from their eyes. They were all mumbling incoherently as they munched away on their cereal. Leo knew that it would take several cups of coffee for each of them before they actually woke up and begin to take notice of the world around them. Smiling to himself, he went to wake his Sensei…

--

Mikey was really bored. Now they weren't allowed out of the lair unless they all went as a group which was really irritating considering the fact that Leo and Don were perfectly content staying home. They could go a solid week without leaving. He begged Sensei to let him and Raph go out as a pair, but his father refused to budge on the issue. Mikey could tell that Raph was getting restless as well, because his irritation level was rapidly increasing. In fact just that morning Mikey had accidentally let go of his spinning Nunchaku when it hit Raph in the head knocking him out cold. Needless to say, Raphael was pretty pissed off when he came to. Mike had spent the afternoon searching for his PlayStation, praying to God that Raph was kind enough to leave it in one piece. Fortunately Raphael was still in good enough spirits that he didn't wreck it, but Mikey was certain that he wouldn't be so lucky the next time.

Stretched out on his bed, Mike decided that now would be as good of a time as any to work on his book. Mike got up, locked his bedroom door, then proceeded to pull out the loose bricks from his wall at the foot of his bed. He pulled out the old leather bound folder full of pages of writing and sat down on his bed. The story Mike had been working on detailed their lives and the adventures he and his brothers had shared over the last few years. He began working on his book a couple of years back when he realized just how alone in the world they really were. Mike knew that he could never publish his work, but he felt a strange desire to document their lives. He left out specifics like the fact they were mutant turtles, but he knew that once they were gone there would be no mark left in the world from them. They had spent their lives in secrecy and saved more lives then they could count, and no one would know. Mike wasn't looking for gratitude so much as he just wanted to be accepted into the world he could never be apart of. He just wanted someone out there to remember him and his family when their time was up.

--

Raphael stumbled out of his room and headed to the kitchen after just waking up from the same nightmare he had been having on and off again for several months. He really needed a glass of water. Pulling a glass out of the cupboard, he filled it to the rim, drank it all down, then filled it again and downed the second glass. Satisfied, he filled it again and took it with him back to his room. On the way there he saw shining eyes watching him from the sofa. Klunk was watching him curiously. Looking around to make sure no one was up watching, Raphael went over to the sofa, picked up the cat and brought it with him back to his room.

Once his door was shut, Raph took a moment to scratch the cat behind the ears, and enjoy the soft feeling of its long fur under his rough calloused hands. He then set the cat down on his bed and went to his closet, pulled out a shopping bag and produced a new toy ball for the cat. He tossed it on the ground and chuckled to himself as he watched the orange cat go crazy after the new toy. He loved the damn cat as much as Mikey did, but would rather die then let anyone know. He especially wouldn't tell anyone he bought a ball for it. He intended to keep the new toy in his room for the cat to play with when it visited him.

He and Klunk had come to an unspoken agreement. When they were in the presence of the family, the two of them pretty much avoided each other, but when they were alone, Klunk would often curl up on Raphael's lap or on his shell and sleep for hours, and Raph enjoyed those bonding moments as much as the cat did. It was nice to have a secret friend, and to be able to show a soft side to someone who wouldn't judge him for it.

--

Saki now knew where his enemies lived. It was now time for a new distraction, one that would get them all out of the safety of their little home.

--

Hey readers!

This chapter was mainly set up to give a glimpse into Shredder plans and to get a feel for how the brothers live and interact with each other, so nothing bad is happening yet, but it will come Muhahaha (Sorry I had a moment :D).

Anyway I know the chapter was kinda boring, but I wanted to show more than one side to each of the turtles. Don likes to veg out and do nothing every once and awhile, Leo isn't always serious and constantly worrying, he has a prankster side to him, Mike isn't always thinking about video games and ways to annoy his brothers, but has an intellectual side as well, and Raph isn't always angry, but has a soft caring side.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Heh, well its, uh, been a long time since I've worked on this story, so I thought an update might be in order. Just a little bit of a reminder, Shredder is not an utrom (which I think was a huge mistake on behalf of the writers of the television show) in this story, he is strictly human, so I have changed events somewhat to fit into the story.

Chapter 2

--------

Oroku Saki sat in the lotus position in his dojo, silently mediating as he waited for his daughter. It wasn't long before he felt her presence standing before him. Saki opened his eyes, and waited patiently as she bowed to him.

"Father, the Foot ninjas from both teams have been prepped for the mission, and are ready to be deployed." Karai informed him.

Saki's mouth stretched slightly in what could only be described, by those who knew him best, as a smile. "Excellent work Karai, Your efforts to please me have not gone unnoticed. You are dismissed so that you may prepare for tonight's attack, and be sure to inform the Elite that we will be leaving late after nightfall."

"Thank you father" Karai replied with a tinge of relief in the pit of her stomach.

"Karai" Saki called out as she was about to leave the room.

"Yes father?" She asked as she turned to face him.

"It will do you well to remember that mistakes will not be tolerated" he calmly informed her with his eyes closed as he resumed his state of meditation.

"I will not let you down father, you have my word" Karai said fighting back the shiver fear that pierced her to her very soul. Saki's threat, although lightly spoken, held more meaning than most people knew.

--------

April O'Neil put on her fluffy blue robe over top of her t-shirt and sweats after her shower, and shoved her feet into her old gremlin slippers, before leaving the bathroom. She walked to the kitchen where she grabbed a beer, and a bag of microwave popcorn, then flopped out onto the sofa ready, to watch the late night horror movie on t.v.

"Ah jeez this is lame" April complained after she got half way through the movie. "Don't think anyone is capable of making a decent horror movie anymore" she muttered to herself.

As she contemplated turning off the movie early, she heard the tiniest thud coming from coming from her store below. Instinctively, she reached for her shellcell, and her bo staff, that Master Splinter had been training her with. She knew that she was probably overreacting, and her mind was telling her that it was probably just Casey, or one of the turtles, but her developing instincts told her to be prepared for anything.

Shedding her robe, and moving as quietly as she could, April flicked off the lights, and made her way to the door that led to her shop, opened it silently and peered through the crack. Her heart clenched in horror as she caught a glimpse of a dark shadow that didn't belong to one of her terrapin friends or boyfriend, dart quickly across the room and move under the stairway. Softly, April closed the door, and made a silent dash for her kitchen where the fire escape was located as she pressed the emergency button on her shellcell.

Just as she was about to throw back the curtain to the window, she drew her hand back startled, as she heard the window opening from the other side.

'Ah...shell' April thought as she backed away quickly and darted to her bedroom.

--------

He wasn't sure how long he was there, lying in his bed as still as he possibly could. He wished that he could erase the images that were permanently burned into his memory. What he wouldn't give for a peaceful night's sleep. For the past two weeks the nightmares had been getting stronger, and more frequent. It was driving him over the edge, and he was beginning to worry that he would begin lashing out at his family. It was something that really upset Raphael, as he had learned to exercise more control over his temper. Hell he didn't even fight with Leo much anymore other than the occasional argument. After the whole incident where he almost killed his youngest brother a while back, he realized he had a problem. Sure he still had his moments, and he still had a tendency to leap before he looked. Yes he was still a hot head a lot of the time, but at least he learned to take his aggressions out in a more practical manner and not on Mikey's head.

After lying awake for what seemed like hours, Raphael felt himself beginning to drift more peacefully off to sleep when the alarm on his shellcell started beeping. With a shot, Raphael was out of bed. He grabbed his cell and saw that the emergency was coming April's place.

"Oh shell" Raphael muttered as he threw on his gear and grabbed his sai. He ran out the door just in time for his brothers and his father to meet him in the hall. Without a word, they made a dash for the elevator that took them to the battleshell. Donatello jumped into the drivers seat, while Splinter took the passenger's seat beside him.

Raphael could see the worry in each of their eyes, he knew reflected his own. April was like a sister to them, and if anything happened to her... He shook his head. He couldn't allow himself to think of that right now.

"What do you think happened?" Michelangelo asked feebly as they speed down the streets of Manhattan towards April's place.

"I don't know what's going on, but be ready for anything guys" Leonardo warned.

"Ya think? Good call Mr. States the obvious" Raphael mumbled.

"Raphael" Master Splinter warned from the front of the truck.

"Sorry" Raphael apologized truthfully "just a little on edge"

"It's okay. I know how you feel" Leonardo replied shooting a worried look at his brothers.

--------

"Sir the turtles are on the move" Chaplin said through the phone. "The were spotted in their vehicle six blocks from Miss O'Neil's home"

"Excellent" Oroku replied "Have you shut down their security systems?"

"Yes sir. You have one hour to complete the mission before the system resets itself"

"Be sure to be on standby Chaplin" Saki ordered before ending the call "we'll be sending through as much information as we can"

He snapped the phone shut, and motioned for his Foot soldiers to follow him through the tunnels, into the home of the turtles."

--------

April clenched her teeth in anger as she flattened herself against the wall as much as she could. She figured she wouldn't live to see another day, but damn it, if she was going out, she was taking someone with her.

The door to her bedroom opened, and a shadowy figure stepped beside her. Her eyes widened momentarily as she instantly she recognized this person as a member of the Foot clan. As quickly as she could, she used her bo to knock the Foot soldier to his feet before he knew what hit him. As he reached for his weapons, April smashed her bo into his head, knocking him unconscious.

A moment later, another soldier came into her room, and was instantly knocked out with the first one.

April knew that her luck would run out soon if she didn't find a way out of the situation, and fast.

--------

Donatello brought the battleshell to a screech halt a couple of blocks away from April's building to prevent alerting potential intruders they had arrived. Quickly, the five of them jumped out of the van while Leonardo gave out his orders. "Mike, Don and Master Splinter, you three stick to the back alley's and go in through the back of the store, Raph and I will go by rooftop and go in through the top window of April's apartment.

Splinter shot his son's each a fleeting glance that spoke a thousand words. He didn't need to tell them to be careful; he trusted them to look out for each other, and to safely come home to him, along with their human friend who was like a daughter to him. The sick unsettling feeling in the bottom of his soul was crying out for him to keep his family together, and not let any of his son's out of his sight, however, he knew that their dear friend was in danger, and he had to put his personal feelings aside until she was safe. With a small sigh, Splinter glanced over his shoulder once more at his two sons who were making their way up the fire escape.

--------

As quickly, and as quietly as they could, Leonardo and Raphael gracefully weaved through the shadows as they made their way towards April's apartment. Once they landed on the rooftop beside April's building, Leonardo signaled for Raphael to stop. Hidden in the shadows of their intended destination, were a couple of people. Leonardo mentally cursed because although these goons were clearly not the greatest of thinkers, as they had picked an obvious hiding place, they were in a place that much to open for he and Raphael to strike at them with the element of surprise. If they had at least half of a brain, they would probably alert who ever was attacking their April before they had the chance to attack.

Leonardo glanced sideways at his brother who had clearly come to the same conclusion judging by the scowl of frustration on his face. The two of them turned, and back tracked a few roof tops where they could quickly form a new plan to get into April's place.

"Why don't we just head down to street level, and then go in with the others? There's strength in numbers" Raphael asked in a low voice.

Leonardo frowned thoughtfully. "I don't know Raph, I'm afraid if we lose the element of surprise, it will give whoever is in there to do serious harm to April before we have a chance to get to her."

"Yeah I know Leo, but what else are we gonna do? We're kinda running out of options and time here"

Leonardo was about to respond when the distinct sound of feet falling softly behind them caused them both to freeze.

Weapons drawn, Raphael and Leonardo quickly jumped up to face Karai standing behind them with the Elite Foot soldiers at her side.

Leonardo snarled at the sight of her. "Karai"

"Greetings Leonardo" Karai responded with a smile.

"What the shell do you think yer doing Karai" Raphael spat as he pointed his sai towards her accusingly. "You better hope that one hair on April's head isn't harmed"

"You are in no place to be making threats turtle" Karai fired back with equal venom.

Leonardo felt his body shaking with anger as he fought to control himself from simply attacking her and cutting her throat open. "Karai I thought I made it clear after you tried to take out my family, I wouldn't show mercy the next time you put a foot out of line."

Karai's eyes flashed in anger "I don't take orders from you Leonardo. After you and your brothers murdered my father, I swore vengeance, and I fully intend to follow through on it until I am standing over the graves of each and every one of you."

Raphael growled softly beside him "Your father deserved everything he got and more. I only wish I had the chance to drive my sai into him before he was blown up."

"You're on dangerous ground Raphael" Karai hissed as her body tensed visibly. "Speak of my father again, and I'll personally cut the tongue out of your head"

Raphael grinned in an odd mixture of amusement, anger and challenge. "Try it and I'll drive my sai into you instead"

Leonardo braced himself, readying for a full out battle with his brother at his side "You had your chance Karai, I won't hold back anymore"

"Good" Karai said as she also braced herself "because I'm done dealing with you. This ends now"

--------

He slowly pushed opened the very well camouflaged door that led to the home of his enemy. Soundlessly, it swung open to reveal the home where the turtles spent their days believing themselves to be safe from the world above. Saki stood drinking in the sight before him in all its glory. Under his mask, he was smiling.

--------

Michelangelo silently crept up the stairs behind Donatello and Splinter towards April's apartment. He and his brother and father had been shocked to find themselves battling members of the Foot hidden in the store below the apartment. He had thought that after Leonardo had last met with Karai, there was no way in shell she would come after one of their family again. Of course should he really be surprised? She was the daughter of old Shred head after all.

A sudden crash behind Michelangelo nearly caused him to jump out of his shell. The three of them turned to find none other than Casey Jones sprawled out on the floor below them decked out in the usual hockey mask complete with a baseball bat and hockey stick. He was, at the moment gathering himself off the floor after tripping over an artifact of April's that had been displayed neatly on a pedestal.

"Casey what are you doing? Trying to give me a heart attack?" Michelangelo snapped.

Splinter palmed his face, and Donatello glared at the masked vigilante.

"Sorry guys, it's hard to see in here with the lights out. I got the emergency call on my shellcell" he explained holding up the said phone defensively.

"Yeah, well now that we've completely lost the element of surprise...Casey..." Donatello said continuing to glare at his friend "we'd better get our shells up there and help April before they hurt her."

In silent agreement, the four of them quickly made their way upstairs and into the apartment. A few foot soldiers were standing in the hallway, but were easily brought down between them.

A muffled scream came from in April's bedroom, and Casey immediately sprung forward and brought the door down in one swift kick. Inside, April was fighting off a group of four Foot soldier's that had her surrounded, and two unconscious ones were lying on the ground in front of the door. They were clearly wearing her down, as her moments were visibly sluggish as she swung her bo out fending them off.

The four of them charged forward, grabbed the remaining Foot, and knocked them unconscious. None of them happened to notice however, the Foot solider who had been earlier knocked out by April, come to, and throw a dagger which embedded itself into the back of Splinter's left arm.

Splinter gasped in pain as he gripped at his arm. Growling, Michelangelo rushed over and knocked the Foot soldier over the head using his nunchaku with a loud crack.

"Are you okay Sensei?" Donatello asked as he examined the fresh wound.

"Yes I will be fine my son. But I feel it would be wise for us to leave immediately. Are you okay Miss O'Neil?" Splinter asked.

"Yeah thanks guys. I don't think I could have held out much longer" April replied.

"You did awesome April" Michelangelo praised. "You know, you should really think about joining us more often on our patrols of the city."

"Thanks Mikey" April replied with a smile as they made their way out of the bedroom "but I think I've had enough excitement for awhile."

Splinter suddenly froze in his tracks causing the others to stop and watch their Sensei in concern. "Miss O'Neil" Splinter asked calmly "Have you seen or heard anything from Raphael and Leonardo?"

"No" April replied in surprise "You mean they didn't come with you?"

"We split up before coming" Donatello explained, worry evident in his voice "They should have gotten here by now"

The five of them momentarily shared a worried look. "Don't worry Sensei, Don and I will go find them" Michelangelo reassured his father.

"April, there is a first aid kit in the battleshell, could you..." Donatello started to ask.

"Don't think twice Donnie, I'll help Master Splinter. You two find your brothers, we'll be waiting for you" April said encouragingly.

Splinter grabbed Donatello's arm before they could leave. "You must give me your word that you and Michelangelo will stay together and not go separate ways. Right now you need to watch out for each other"

Donatello nodded in agreement "You have my word" He shot his friends a grateful look as they split to go their separate ways.

--------

Saki walked through the lair of the turtles examining everything he could get his hands on. Already, his Foot soldiers had, with the help of Stockman and Chaplin's special equipment and instructions, installed tiny video cameras that were untraceable by any of the technology the turtles may have possessed, and copied all the information stored in Donatello's computers, and sent it on back to the Foot headquarters. Now Saki was searching around for any bit of information he could find about his enemies.

"Master Saki" one of the Foot called out from the bedroom across the hall.

Shredder briskly walked into the room. "What is it?" he asked somewhat impatiently as he glared at the Foot soldier who was knelt at the foot of the bed with loose bricks piled at his side.

"I found this book" he said in pride as he held up a leather bound journal. "It seems to be a diary, or a novel one of them was working on. It has all kinds of information about fights they engaged in, and details about their lives"

"Let me see that" Saki demanded snatching the book away.

Indeed the book seemed to be detailed with a lot of information about the turtles, much of which discussed battles they had engaged in with Saki himself.

He handed the book back to the Foot soldier. "Scan this book, then be sure to put it back exactly as you found it"

"Yes master" the Foot soldier responded immediately getting to work.

--------

They didn't have far to go when they came across their brothers battling Karai and the Elite Foot soldiers. In fact, it seemed that they had came at the right time, as both Leonardo and Raphael were fighting for all they were worth, yet being pushed closer and closer to the edge of the building.

Donatello gasped in shock as he saw that Karai's blade was lined up, ready to take Leonardo's head off while his back was turned. With an angry growl, Donatello whipped his bo from off of his back, and as fast and hard as he could, he sent his bo flying into her shoulder which was enough to knock her off balance and drop her weapon.

Karai shot Donatello and angry glare, which he retaliated with a smug grin.

Michelangelo and Donatello joined in on the fight, evening the odds as they punched and kicked their way through the Foot. Soon, only Karai and a couple of the Elite were left standing, and were quick to disappear once the saw they were out numbered.

"Jeez I'm glad you guys are okay" Michelangelo said in relief as he slung and arm around both Raphael and Leonardo's shoulders.

"Yeah you guys almost gave us a heart attack when we found out you never made it to April's" Donatello agreed.

"Is April and Sensei alright?" Leonardo asked in concern.

"Yep" Michelangelo said nodding. "One of the Foot did manage go get Sensei in the arm with a knife, but other than that everything is okey dokey."

"Casey showed up at the last minute and blew our cover, but April had taken a couple of them out herself, so it really wasn't any trouble at all." Donatello explained. "But we really need to get going. Master Splinter will need to have his arm properly bandaged, and we're far too exposed being out here in the open."

The others nodded in agreement, and made their way back to the battle shell, and soon headed back to the lair.

--------

Saki pulled the ringing phone out of his belt and answered it.

"I've just been informed that the turtles are on their way back home. They should be arriving in approximately ten minutes." Chaplin told his boss.

"Good" Saki replied "We've just finished up here"

He snapped the phone shut and called out to the Foot soldiers in the lair to attention. "We will leave in one minute as the turtles will soon be arriving. We must be sure that everything must be put back to its exact location, and appear as though untouched. Get to work.

The Foot quickly dispersed themselves throughout the lair once again, carefully making sure that everything looked perfect before joining their Master at the front entrance. Soon they were headed through the tunnels, and once they were a safe distance away, Chaplin made sure, on Saki's orders, that the alarm system for the turtle's lair was back up and running as if it had never been touched.

--------


End file.
